


All Things Considered

by Bengest15



Series: Probing Faults' Faculty [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arguably useless cameos, Light Masochism, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Canon, Slash, but it's hidden, uke!Aizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengest15/pseuds/Bengest15
Summary: Momo wonders how a certain Aizen Sousuke must’ve had feel and think around Hirako Shinji… back in the days, or now.





	All Things Considered

Fifth Division Captain Hirako Shinji is practically topless, aside from his shoulders and back. Only that beneath the billowy, long-sleeved captain _haori_ he wear; Lieutenant Hinamori Momo has already expected to see a hunched, but strong, body even before she’d allow herself to catch a glimpse of it for once in a while.

Recently she realizes she was right, that that strong body of her captain comprised much more of muscle rather than fat… not at all bony as some low ranked _shinigamis_ would ignorantly assume, and then scars, parts of them somehow aligning with some of his visible taut muscles. Momo imagines anything that’s visible from his shoulder to all over his back overlaps; in her mind it must resemble a painting of a beautiful, poetic life befitting only to a complicated man with many endearing peculiarities like Hirako Shinji—except the scars on his backside is just another wild guess on her side.

She couldn’t be far from the truth either; she walks right behind him for far too long now that knowing him, guessing what made of him, and looking at parts of his body felt like reflex more than habits. She knows far enough that if not for the slouching, Hirako Shinji would still stand shorter than Aizen.

_“Of all things, why must you compare his height to Aizen’s?”_

_“Oh, Toushirou… can you just—no, you’re right. Aizen-_ san _is taller.”_

_“Good lord, Momo... that’s not the point.”_

_“Okay, okay! I’m sorry.”_

_“You don’t have to feel sorry!”_

She can’t help but wonder what kind of stories each of Shinji’s scars might tell had she had the means to enable her asking. Every _shinigami_ in Seireitei notices how Shinji is different to many of them, not only for his strange liking to human things; he has a way with his body. He moves in such childlike, languorous unguarded openness very rarely seen in such powerful _shinigami_ —to her generation he’s always a powerful captain and never less—that not even the likes of Captain Commander Kyouraku, Captain Otoribashi, or Captain Kurotsuchi in that matter, could compete.

It speaks of immense power and extreme intelligence to Momo rather than fragility, of a self-control so gripping that it tells her his confidence is never followed by pride, that he’d never impress someone out of whim for he’s above all that. Nothing escapes him as if it’s unlearned, that it’s just the way Shinji is, and she bet he would be able to find some common interests with someone in the far Rukongai even if he were to be reborn in one of the four grand noble families.

He felt like someone with no malice, Momo notices how the way he put himself forward rapidly affect how his subordinates treat him. Whether they’re from the Fifth Division or another, man, woman, boys, girls, child… there’s not really a difference. At those occasions, she conclude that to many _shinigamis_ , Shinji will simply be their big brother, the lover, and son all at once, never the kind of captain who silently but obviously demanded particular deference in their hearts and minds.

Shinji is not just another good guy everyone respected—he’s someone they’d hold dear. He kept things to himself but he’s not a friendly neighbor with impenetrable smile with bunch of politesse like a certain predecessor/successor of his; he’s someone any _shinigami_ could talk to about midlife crisis, broken hearts, and debts, _someone who’d lend an ear, shut his mouth when necessary, laughed along with you._

How can anybody resist him?

Momo could easily picture him as the silent but accommodating lover right at this second. She knows for sure his lover would be a happy woman, those arms would surround her tight and warm, and they would drop to hold her hand, or spun her before cupping her face with both hands and kiss her. He might not be the talkative type as he seems to be, he’ll just be incredibly open she’d have a hard time not to notice the rare changes on his mood.

After all, Shinji reads the stack of paperwork with the concentration of a child playing his puzzles. The sight is unbelievably cute, sometimes he reminds Momo of Toushirou.

She ponder now and again, what kind of things must’ve had gone through Aizen’s mind as he walks behind Captain Hirako with all of these in plain sight. Or was Hirako Shinji a different man back then? She doubts that, all things considered.

Had these thoughts ever crossed Aizen’s mind, though?

Had he not ever once thought of opening up to Shinji?

Momo shook her head. “That sounds dumb,” nothing escapes Captain Shinji, he’d penetrate through Aizen’s façade in a blink of her eyes—all things considered.

“What sounds dumb, Momo?”

“Nothing, Sir,”

“A’right then… is there any appointment I might forget, again?”

“No, Sir, except for your lunch time.”

“Good. See ya around, Momo.”

***

 

Of course Shinji would say nothing escapes him to Aizen’s face, rightfully so.

It’s not being out of character, as Hiyori once obsessed over. Or recklessness, as Roujurou gladly pointed… all those years ago.

For him Aizen is a barely containable too-hot sun threatening to roll over its own galaxy, to crush and melt everything without so much a glance back... perhaps just because they stood on his way? He doesn’t really want to know. For him Aizen also emanates aggression, and it’s deep and repressed—something about it incites another thing Shinji isn't ready to welcome in his own mind as of yet.

As Shinji observed longer, he remembered he had to admit that sometimes, yes, Kurosaki Ichigo was right. That Aizen may have been too strong a man he’s become lonely. The only difference is that Aizen still reminded him more of the sun than a lonesome man with too much power—the kind of sun whose whims persuade dark clouds to glide under him, and while fearing he’d crumble down onto earth, it rains; the wind catches up, alarmed with the sight, it and the clouds managed to at least stoke some thunderstorms to buy time.

To buy time for what… he prefers not to know. Or perhaps Shinji knew all along, he just thinks it’s another Pandora's box he really doesn’t want to peek through.

Shinji is a man who prided himself of always seeing through any kind of façade, humane or else. He’s seen everything that’s to see from Aizen to fit him as a lost Rukongai soul who once believes in an almighty god, yes, and still how easy it was for Aizen’s faith to be replaced by something much powerful than regret, to couple that with the greed that Aizen felt the need to always take the means to survive out all alone is irrelevant, and cliché.

The politeness mustn’t coming from nobility, or the lack of it, some must’ve taught him to—multiple, the kid’s observant; all that talk about being god is but a pretext to cover Aizen’s much greater disappointment than a fairy tale of lousy faith lost.

After all, Shinji is still convinced Aizen is the kind of sun whose predicament drove his own self to feel tired to ever shine again.

So yes, it must be it, Shinji said to himself, disappointment is a very good word to describe what Aizen might felt throughout his godly misadventures. Although it might be boredom, who knows with him?

“So tell me, Sousuke,” he began, right after he spun Aizen to face the ground—so that the latter would stop scratching Shinji’s chest, shoulder, neck, and back—as Shinji pushed Aizen hard onto his futon, “what's with all the preaching about human hope to Yhwach, hmm?” then Shinji manage to trap Aizen in a messy back hug in between biting and licking the younger’s shoulders, back, and neck, forcing Aizen’s elbows to take hold of both men’s upper body weight. Shinji knows it’s going to leave bruises. “Ye’re not gonna tell me, Babe?” his left arm tighten around Aizen’s stomach as Shinji yanks Aizen’s head by his hair all the while continues fucking Aizen senseless.

The question meet with only grunts, unintelligible mumbling, with occasional chokes from Sousuke.

Shinji can see Sousuke lost a lot of weight these days.

But before that, he feels Sousuke shivered out of pleasure as he laid his chin on Sousuke’s left shoulder—to hear and feel all the almost inaudible moans and groans right from the vibration in the latter’s throat. For Shinji secretly likes that, he loves plenty of that. What he won’t ever admit is he likes that Sousuke seems to love what he gives him, that Sousuke’s love for his giving and his understanding withstood even the test of time and space… despite everything.

Yeah, despite everything... then again, the last thing Shinji needs right now is just another thing lurking inside him to bear a certain admission that he sure as hell has kind of missed something he doesn’t want to know about Sousuke’s nature.

It's just that Sousuke is too much of a sucker for masochism to hold a single default villainous disposition everyone has just started to label him as. Where did it begin, the megalomania? Where does it ends, the disappointment? If there’s anything left only for Shinji to scrutiny that anybody else in Seireitei would never dream of suspecting, there are just layers after layers of illusions… “You just wouldn’t give anything, would you, Sousuke?” they both come.

Sousuke turned slightly so that half of his face landed on a side of Shinji’s pillow. He pant heavily while replacing his left bruised elbow with his palm on the floor, and gives Shinji a one side view of his full-blown satisfied grin that ended with an unexpected sweet smile under wet strands of messy brown hair. Everything about him urges Shinji to bend forward for one sloppy kiss.

“Atta boy,” Shinji quipped as he withdrawn and pet Sousuke’s head, before he bends once again for more.

 

For a moment Sousuke kept his eyes closed, somehow he likes the attention.

He opened them in between kisses to the scenery of rising dusk hovering over the vast opened windows. Once Shinji’s tongue slipped through his lips, a big portion of the view has been covered by a side of Shinji’s face. Sousuke immediately stopped kissing to turn and lay on his back, with his body strewn about the futon, exposed to his one and only admirer.

“Pray tell, how you managed to bring me here?” Sousuke slides closer to Shinji, his legs moving up and forward, ought to reach each side of Shinji’s torso, kicking Shinji’s arms here and there in the way, “Because, surely, Kyouraku won’t… ugh,” Sousuke seated on Shinji’s lap and crossing his legs behind Shinji’s back. He was held by Shinji’s right arm just in time to prevent him from falling.

“I thought ya missed me too much you escaped prison with  _reiatsu_ alone, but if that’s not the case…” once they’re settled in comfortable position, with Shinji trying not to betray Sousuke’s newly obtained whims in their physical interactions, Shinji simply raised his eyebrows,

“Ya tell me,” Shinji deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so... if someone would just help me from the comment section...? Thank you anyway. :')


End file.
